


The Legacy Of Robin Hood

by CuriousArcher34



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, A true Robin Hood, ALice is cute too, And cute moment, Angst, Badass Robin, Blood and Injury, But Kinda Fast burn, F/F, Grey, I love these tags tho, Is it spoil if I say War and violence, Justice, Mulan and Robin - Master/Students friendship, Mulan is the master, Robin - Freeform, Robin Hood References, Slow Burn, Smarter, Stronger, True Robin Hood, Violence, War, and an awkward lesbien, but still a dork, idk - Freeform, will be like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousArcher34/pseuds/CuriousArcher34
Summary: In these three years, Robin tries to understand what it really means, being like her father. She wanted to be like him.To the point where she is a better Robin Hood than the man himself. Along the way, she will meet her own merry men. Her own nemesis. Have her own adventures. But what is the meaning of this tower and these blue eyes in her dream ?------Basically, Robin is the daughther of Robin and Zelena ... Don't tell me that she can't be badass, she Missed someone with her arrow at ten centimeters of their face, and is the demoiselle in detress in front of The weird dude in "tower girl".Like No. She is stronger.It's just my poor story of how I think that the name of Robin isn't there just because of her dad, but also because of herslef.





	1. Who Are You ?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all ! First fic, be nice please. Second of all ! Thanks Rabbit Girl for have following me throught these weird story before becoming a true fic. Third of all ! Thanks for the little correction Brit ! 
> 
> Tell me if you like it ... Or want me to stop and never write a fic again...
> 
> Anyway have fun ? I guess ? Or the worst time of your life ? Depending if you liek it or not ? 
> 
> Oh and the universe isn't mine, It's the OUAT one .... Just in case
> 
> (I love when there is lot of space zhen I read, tell me if that's too much for this chapter )

THE LEGACY OF ROBIN HOOD  
Chapter 1 : « Who are you ? »

The Enchanted Forest. A place where if you meet the wrong person they can turn out to be a witch and change you into a flying monkey, the kind of place from the fairy tales of our childhood, but more realistic. A place where princes and princesses grow and become kings and queens. A place who see where dark curses are cast by evil people and by kind people. A place where six impossible things can happen before you finish your breakfast.

  
A landscape full of lakes and forests. For people like us, it seems like the evolution of this place stopped in the medieval times. The people of this realm don’t know electricity, but they have magic. Kingdoms are still up, democracy doesn’t exist. We are in a place of time and space where people are killed, rich people have power, and poor people have nothing. If the King or the Queen is dark, the good people can’t always win.

  
But sometimes, this place can be a peaceful place, where birds sing, the calm sounds of the wind blowing through the trees makes the sweetest harmony, the water of the rivers accompany it with the best melody. A part of paradise and calm, a secret garden never too far from trouble. Along with these sweet sounds, the hooves of a running horse disturb the song of nature. The perpetrator called themselves Robin Hood, but her true name is Robin Mills, passing through the trees at a frightening speed. For her, there no need to turn her head, she can hear her pursuer just behind her. She needs to go faster, not that they are discreet with their screams.

 

‘’Stop here thief! You can’t escape from us!’’

 

Really who thinks for one second that screaming that at someone would make them stop? It’s like asking a crazy troll to stop … I mean do you see them? When they have an idea in their head nothing can stop them. And to be honest, for her it’s the same. She knows what she risks if she stops now. The judgement for every thief. Losing a hand … and no way will she end up like a feminine Hook, she prefers being a feminine Robin Hood.

 

‘’ Sorry gentlemen, I am an archer! I need my two hands but thanks for the proposition!’’ Robin said sarcastically, before seeing them gaining some distance and getting closer to her. She leaned down close to the ear of her horse to murmur: ‘’Come on pretty girl, you are the only one who can save my ass right now, please.’’

 

As if the horse could understand the language of her rider, she neighs and starts to get faster and faster. The only things Robin could see was a blur which look like trees. It was too fast for her to control the horse anymore… but she wasn’t worried, she trusts her friend. This animal already saved her many times, there is no doubt that she can save her now.

 

More the times passed and the sound of the guard who was behind her disappeared. This was working, she was getting to safety.

 

* * *

 

 

After being sure that they were safe, she starts getting slower before stopping in the middle of the forest close to a big rock. She needs to calm her racing heart, she is still not used to be a thief and stealing things. After all it’s only been one month that she is in the Enchanted Forest, she left her farm with her mum to try to find adventure like her cousin Henry. Sometimes a feeling of regret comes to hurt her heart, but she was obligated to leave, she couldn’t just come closer and closer to where her dad become the legendary Robin Hood and never really share something with him except his name. It was a need to go live her own adventure. Even if she had to run away from her house, just leaving a note for her mum and leaving with her bag, her bow, and some arrows.

  
It was what she is now … she is a thief for the bad and rich people, and a savior for the poor and people who need help. Like Emma.  
She looks at the bag she stole sooner in the day full of stuff that these guards took from a family near where she was. Apparently, the royalty of this kingdom love money a little too much. She heard that they raise the taxes even if they don’t need it. And this poor family who tried to fight back for keeping their home … she couldn’t just ignore that. She grew up in a world of heroes and saviors. She wouldn’t be the daughter of Robin Hood if she was just walking by and ignoring the cry of a woman after one of the guards stabbed her husband. No, she isn’t like that.

  
She leaves her horse at a place close, follows them, waits for the perfect moment and then attacks. Who would have thought that jerks like that could fight back?

 

She shot two arrows one after the other. Never missed. Jumped on top of the cart, took the bag of the last family and left as fast as possible. Even if she called her horse quickly she wasn’t fast enough.

 

‘’This dude was almost as good as me, fuck, I don’t have bandage,” Robin whispered to herself as she saw the arrow going through her calf. She sighs; ‘’I need to give back the money to the family, I can still patch myself up after! Ready to go Locksley? A family needs this stuff back!’’

 

After having put the bag on the other side of her horse, Robin gets on her saddle, not without difficulty. She didn’t take out the arrow. After all, David, or Prince Charming, always told her that if something enters in her body, they can keep the blood inside and not outside. That was a weird conversation, but now that she is in a situation like this she is happy to have talked about it with him…

 

‘’Remember what I told you Locksley, we must go to the East, if the sun is the same as in Storybrooke we need to go where the sun comes from… So, this direction is where the house was. Yeah, I know I am talking to a horse. Don’t judge me, I’m trying to remember what David taught me, so I need to say it out loud!’’

  
Robin keep talking to her horse, listing all her camping and surviving lessons that she had with Charming … Prince Charming? King Charming? She doesn’t even know. At least talking to the horse brought her at the house without noticing the time flying by.

 

‘’I guess it’s here.’’ Robin whispers ‘’Let’s see, Locksley, how can I give them back their stuff in the coolest way possible? Maybe an arrow through the window with the bag in it?’’ At the same moment she says that, her steed decided to choose for her, going to the door and just neighing loudly.

 

The boy, she remembers him, he was the first person moving to help who was probably his dad after he got stab, brusquely opened the door with a sword in his hand.

 

‘’You already took everything we have left! Leave now!’’ From where she was up on her horse she could see the hands of the boy trembling, not strong enough to lift the heavy weapon in his kid hands. For some reason, seeing a death weapon almost as big and tall as the person holding it, seeing the fear in his eyes, looking at him, at this moment, made her sure about the fact that the arrow in her leg was worth it.

 

Before she could say anything, the mum of the boy came running behind him. Pushed him behind her. Robin could see that the proud and brave look on her face is a fake one. She saw enough masks in high school to recognize one. Even if she would have preferred the masks in high school and the reasons behind them than the reason behind this one.

 

‘’Excuse my little boy, Sir, but he is right, we haven’t anything left. Please understand us, we don’t even have enough money to buy bandages now! Please, in the name of the Lord …’’ The woman said, starting to get to her knees. Robin decided that it was enough, made her voice deeper, and started explaining.

 

‘’No, my lady, get up. No mother should get on her knee in front of her children. I saw those men take what is yours. They think I am a simple thief, so there is no chance that they will come back here, thinking you took back what is yours. Please lady, take this, it’s the money for the Lord of this land. No Lord should have what someone else worked for. At least, not without the other person wanting to give it to them.’’

 

Robin could see the lack of understanding in her eyes as the lady looked at the bag full of money, bringing her hand closer. She came so slowly that Robin though that this lady was probably waiting for a sword coming out of nowhere and cutting her hand. Once the farmer’s wife gets the bag full of money and probably family heirlooms between her arms, Robin can see tears in the woman eyes… happy tears. The woman dropped the bags and took out a frame, it looked like a picture frame and she could see a drawing, probably made by a good painter of a wedding of two people. The woman starts getting closer to Robin and took her hand, still crying with the frame in the other hand.

  
‘’Thank you! Thank you! You gave me back the only memory of my parents! I don’t know how to thank you with anything more than these words! Thank you, thank you!’’ Robin nods in an understanding head movement, she knows what having only one thing of a person who was close to you is like … this woman has this painting, Robin has a name, they are the same. Remembering what the lady said at first to her she starts checking in her bag. Finding what she was searching for, she hands it to the woman in front of her.

 

‘’You told me that you didn’t have bandages for your husband, so here, it’s not a lot for the injury he has, but it’s all I have. I hope it will help him for hold out until more serious help comes.’’

 

‘’Oh! Thank you again Sir! Here! For being a kind soul in this dark place and giving us what may save the life of my dear husband!’’ At the same time, she was saying that, she took out of the bag a gold medallion. Well more like a ring in a necklace. “It was the ring of my Father, he was a hunter, an archer like you from what I can see by the bow behind you. Again, thank you! Do you mind telling me your name? ’

 

Robin thought a moment, looked at the boy who wasn’t scared anymore, just looking in a shy way behind his mother, with a look in his eyes like Robin was a hero. She couldn’t stop thinking that this way is maybe not the most badass way, or the most amazing way. But putting hope and security in scared eyes is even cooler than anything she could have done. Just being a little thief for some people, made her be a true hero in the eyes of a boy, who had just saw a bad man who hurt his family. This feeling, it’s why people who do good things keep doing them … She can’t disappoint them. So, Robin said what she felt like she should.

 

‘’You shouldn’t thank me madam, that’s what people are supposed to do. And you little boy, get stronger and get more comfortable with a sword… Or you can try the bow’’ She winked at him, even if he couldn’t see anything with her hood in front of her face. After all, even the lady thought she was a man. She starts turning around, going in the direction of the forest. And when she was at the border, just before you couldn’t see her or Locksley, she turns toward the mother and her son.

 

‘’My name is Robin Hood, but what is a name for an act?’’

 

After this said she leaves, missing the son yelling at his mum that he wants to be like the green hero and start to learn archery. Tonight, Robin will be the only subject of discussion of a family, with a boy asking his mother if she thinks the hero uses his bow for good and doesn’t need it for hurting little people like those means guards.

 

On the road back with Robin and Locksley, Robin admires the necklace that the lady gave her. It was, like she thought, a ring in a necklace. The ring was gold, with some writing in it, seems like a story. She could see a little rabbit running, and then in the next one the rabbit was stuck in a hunter’s trap. The story keeps going with the hunter coming, releasing the rabbit. In the inside of the ring there was an inscription: ‘’ Sometimes it’s better to let go our innocence for becoming a man. But never forget the sacrifice.’’

 

‘’A rabbit story and a strange philosophic quote…Not cool, but really cute I guess.’’ She starts putting the necklace around her neck, hiding it inside her shirt. “Let’s go Locksley, let’s find a place to stay the night!’’

 

Who would know that years after this moment, the story of the ring will become reality, with a little spy rabbit and a hunter who trap her in a wood cage? Not Robin for sure.

 

* * *

 

 

After travelling for a while, Robin decides to stop close to a big rook which could protect her from the wind and make sure the fire is in control. She tied Locksley to a tree, not that she thought that the horse would run away, for some reason they had a weird friendship? She prefers not to doubt the strange things in this magical place. After finding some little stones for keeping the fire contained, and throwing wood in the middle, she takes some leaves and uses her lighter for light up the place. The night was already here after all, and you can never be too careful in the Enchanted Forest. Now that there was fire, she could finally take care of her leg… she takes off her mask.

 

She never uses this thing, the day was too hot anyway, and she always thought that mask was ridiculous. Make her think of the super-hero cap and how that could be stuck on things in not their face.  
She makes herself comfortable, rolls up a piece of her shirt to put between her teeth, and moves one of her arrows into the fire, the steel part directly into the flames.

 

‘’Okay Robin, remember what Hook, David and Henry told you. In the forest, with an important injury you need to close it quickly before it gets infected. If you don’t have bandages and no hospital or doctor close, it’s your only chance to gain time.’’ Robin looks at Locksley with a little bit of fear. ‘’ I just came from a modern city where no injury like this could happen … why didn’t I take bandages when I left the home? Or even the farm?’’

 

Locksley neighs, and hits the ground with her hoof, like she was saying something. Something that Robin could apparently understand. “Yes, I know that I, in fact, did think of it and took some with me … And that it’s my fault that I gave the bandages to the lady and her boy…’’ The Horse starts neighing again, like if she was waiting for more. ‘’ And that I should stop complaining! Why did I save you again? I swear I should have left you in that paddock!’’

 

After having an argument about her stupid choice with her horse, Robin finally put the cloth in her mouth, and raised up her trousers. She put one of her hands on the arrow in her leg, her other hand tacking the one in the fire. She counted to five and then quickly pulled the enemy’s arrow out her leg and pushed the burning arrow on the injury.

  
Thanks for the cloth in her mouth the only sound and sign of her pain was a suffocated scream and some tears of pain. Even with the pain hitting like needles against her heart, and her hands shaking, she didn’t stop until she was sure the injury was closed. The moment she stops screaming and could stop pushing the burning arrow on her poor leg, she lay down the ground, breathless.

 

‘’Why … Why did I decide to follow my dad’s path and honor his name? And why was he a forest ranger-slash-slash-thief-slash I don’t know what else?! Couldn’t he be like, I don’t know, a florist?! Seriously ! This shit hurt like a bitch!’’ Robin screams at the stars, letting the pain talk for her. ‘’Thank God that was worth it and I could escape from those guys …’’

 

‘’How cute is that? You thought you escape from us?’’ The words were said in the shadow of the forest. Robin got up quickly her bow already in her hands, two arrows in the string and two arrows in the hand holding the bow. She was ready to fight.

 

‘’You gave us a difficult time finding you little thief, but it’s time that you give us back what you took and come with us. What you did is against the king’s law. Because of that we have the ability, in the name of the king, to kill you here if you don’t follow us! And you should choose wisely … I remember hitting you with my arrow, you bastard.’’ So, this man was the one who made her do this shitty burning wound move … Well he owes her ten minutes of pain.

 

‘’I am sorry gentlemen, but like I said earlier, I need my two hands and I know what you do as a punishment for a thief… So excuse me but I think this time you are going to go back to your king with empty pockets!’’ As she was saying that she started planning a strategy. They are eight, but she still has ten arrows. That doesn’t make a lot of missed shots. She can’t miss. They don’t know how good she is with her bow (or maybe it’s still magic, she still doesn’t know). She can surprise them. They also probably think that she can only shoot long range, another advantage. Two archers, six swordsmen. Robin doesn’t know a lot about archery and bow, but she knows some stuff.

 

One of the archers placed the arrow on the left around the bow, that means this one is going to take more time for his next shot. The other one is the most dangerous, the one that put the arrow in her leg. She has revenge to take for that.

 

The problem is going to be the swordsmen for sure. Their hands aren’t trembling like the little boy in the farm. They know what they are doing. Okay.

 

First, the archer. Second, deal with the swords. You can do it Robin. You are cool and badass you can do it.  
The same time she was talking at herself, the fight started. The first archer (the slow one) took one shot at her. Thanks to her reflex (and her father) she could catch the arrow and shoot it back to the thrower. The archer falls, one arrow in the hole of his helmet. Straight to his eye. Before Robin ever realized what she just did, two of the swordsmen were already on her. She just has the time to dodge the first hit and shoot her two arrows at the closer two swordsmen. She doesn’t miss. Straight to the heart.

  
Three down, five left. At this moment she hates the fact that she tied up Locksley, they could have run away and not fought. Robin thanks her life in Storybrooke for the next move. The moment one of the swordsman swung his weapon at her, she dodged it by flipping to the side, getting on his side and stabbing him one of her arrows. Four left. She changes the bow in her hand, shoots another swordsman. Three, she is getting good at this.

 

Sadly, she didn’t see the two other men behind her. Too focused on the last archer. She didn’t see the hit coming, just the pain as she started falling to the ground. One guard’s boot stomped on her bow hand, making her release her weapon. She could hear the archer telling her something as he come closer to hit her leg injury.

 

‘’You should have given up bastard, now instead of your hand you are going to lose your life…’’ Robin could hear every sound of the forest. Feel the ground under her. For some reason she didn’t see her life going past her eyes. She could hear a distant laugh, see a tower in the middle of a forest. A blue dress, blue eyes. Robin must admit, she doesn’t know which life she is looking at, but this person is lucky to look at those eyes. ‘’So beautiful…’’

 

‘’You want that to be your last words bastard? Really feminine last words, thief.’’ The archer took the sword of the other guard. And before he could even do one more move, a sword came through him.

 

Robin only had the time to blink before the rest of the guards were down. All dead. The only thing she could see is the red cap of her hero.

 

‘’Who … Who are you?’’ Was her last words … and maybe the cap isn’t that bad was her last thought before she lost consciousness and fall into the darkness sleep.

 

 


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people read the first chapter and wait for the second, well I am sory for the wait ? Really really sorry ...
> 
> Anyway, don't hate me for the end, have pleasure, that's a mess, and I don't even know what is in it even if I am the one writing it ! have fun !
> 
> If I would have to thanks people again ... well ... My mum, Rabbit girl, and the story of Brit (Pirate's life you should go check this masterpiece gimme so much inspiration)

** Chapter II : Training **

 

 

Hurt. Everywhere. Pain. She is in pain. Her leg, her hand, her head. Every part of her body that she could name, ached. What happened? … The only thing Robin could remember is that she was down, lying with her face against the ground. And she was in trouble. Big trouble. She takes a deep breath and tries to check every part of her body. Can she move her head? Yes. Her arms? Yes. Her legs? Yes. So why can’t she see? Why everything is dark? Ok … You need to calm down … Don’t panic…

As she starts to hyperventilate, she didn’t hear or feel the other presence moving just behind her, staring strangely at her. ‘’ You know little one, if you are panicking about where you are, you should open your eyes …’

‘’Open my … ‘’ As she said that Robin realise that she couldn’t see because her eyes were closed. Well… that’s awkward. ‘’ Thank you … ‘’

 

When Robin turned around facing the other person, she first saw…. it’s a girl. And probably a dangerous one. The stranger seems like she just returned from a war. Sword against her hips. Bow behind her. Strong armour. Leather and steal… And Blood. She has a lot of blood on her. When she notices this, Robin get up quickly, searching for her bow.

 

‘’Who are you? Where are the guards? Where did you come from?! ‘’ Robin said with her bow back in her hand, arrow ready, and aiming at this woman. In the corner of her eye she could see Locksley, attached to a tree close to another horse. Probably the one of this warrior. Thankfully her dear friend looks alright …

 

‘’I saved your life, I should be asking those questions. So, who are you? And what are you doing in this forest? It’s not a place for a kid.’’ Robin was deciding she wasn’t liking this person … And a kid? She’s 21! She isn’t a kid anymore!

 

‘’I am the one with a weapon, pointed at you! So I ask the questions! Where are the guards who attacked me?! Are you with them?’’ As she was saying that, Robin could heard the warrior mumbling something about only having a weapon because she let her have it. But in this instant Robin didn’t care … her instincts tell her to trust this woman, but she can’t let her defence down … A lot of people in this world wear mask after all …

 

‘’My name is Mulan, I saved you from these guards. If you want to know where they are. Well… They’re probably where we left them. Because they’re dead. You killed five of them I guess, they were already down when I came. I took the three that were left. Now answer my question, who are you?’’

Dead. She killed five of them. She took their lives. She remembered all the blood. The arrows in the helmet. SHE did that. She killed a man. Five of them. Five Human beings. No! They were monsters! Hurting an innocent farmer! And… and…. all the farmer’s families would have struggled to survive because of what they took! But they are in the service to the king … Maybe they were kind, good people obligated to do bad things! And if they had a family? Children? Lovers? She may have just destroyed a family! Like her mother when she was bad! Did SHE become a monster… ?

 

As she start thinking about what she did, the warrior (No, Mulan), started coming closer and closer, with a look of worry in her eyes. Mulan could see the fear in this girl. The same look that she has seen in a lot of her travelling companions, and soldiers in the war. ‘’Are you okay ?’’ She carefully closed the distance between them, knowing that people in emotional shock can do dangerous things dictated by their fear.

 

‘’Dead… I killed them … Five lives … Just for mine ? How egotistic and horrible is that?’’ Robin’s voice  was cracking … she couldn’t believe what she did. She had already hurt people who did bad things … But never killed them …

 

Had she become as horrible as Gothel who had tried to kill her and her mother? No. She was even worse, Robin had actually killed these people. A something was coming in her throat. She had never wanted to throw up more than now. She is a monster, she made the name of her father dirty, and if her mother knew what she had done.…

 

‘’Ok, stop Little One, look at me, take deep breath ok? Everything is ok … Stay with me. Take deep breath, in and out … In … And out … Smell the forest, you know this smell right? The feel of this place you know it, stay calm …’’ Robin was doing what Mulan told her too … Why was she listening to her? Oh yeah, she’s an idiot, murderer, which happens to have a panic attacks in front of potential enemies… Everything is fine … In and Out … Like the woman tells you Robin …

 

‘’I … I … I’ve never killed anyone before … I didn’t want to … I mean … I took a life … five … just to save myself …’’ Mulan knew how this girl felt … She remember the first time she had to kill a man in the war. Everyone remembers the first one … Sadly when you take a life … you are always haunted by it … Especially the first, and this girl had not one, but five firsts. She is going to be traumatized…

 

“Don’t say just for yours … The moments you need to kill someone to save your own life…Are the moments you must honour the most. They were bad guys … I’ve heard rumours about this Kingdom, it’s King, and especially the guards who come take the ‘tax’. If you don’t feel bad about taking a life even the most dark and hunted life.  A life who didn’t deserve one act of light … If you don’t feel bad when you take these type of life … You are the monster. You feel bad right now, you have remorse, you are showing that you have emotions … That means you aren’t a monster. You are a human, a good human, who fights for your life, and tells the world you will survive. Do you feel bad for surviving Little one ? Don’t you have people who love you ? Who would be heartbroken if you disappeared? You didn’t just save your life, but also those of the people who care about you!’’

Robin couldn’t talk. She had just meet this person, she threatened her with her bow… Which was still lazily aimed at her. Yet this woman who had save her life and owed her nothing, was saving her once again? Who is she? And why does she look so sad?

 

‘’Why are you being so nice to me… I’ve done nothing but threaten you … ‘’ As Robin finished her sentence Mulan had finished crossing the room pushing Robin’s bow away and raised her eyebrow at the younger girl.

 

‘’You aren’t threatening anyone Little One, you have been so lost in your own head that you didn’t hold your bow with confidence. You couldn’t even aim properly and would have missed me. And … believe me, I know how it feels. That first life. You are just a child, I am a soldier. I can’t just leave someone in in need like you … some-someone taught me that. Now, tell me who are you Little One? I need a name this time.’’ Robin was ashamed to see how easily Mulan could have pushed her down … and probably killed her if she wanted to.

 

‘’I have to admit I don’t really want to tell you my name right now … Especially with what’s just happened. I don’t deserve my name. But, I guess I owe you that. I am Robin… Robin Hood.’’ Even if she was still upset from what just happened, and thought she didn’t live up to her name. Robin still took pride in her name. But like always she waited for the laughter, and the comments about the fact that Robin Hood was a man and not just a little girl… All which didn’t come? Mulan had just looked at her with surprise in her eyes.

 

‘’Robin Hood huh? Nice to meet you… You know, I knew a man with that name once. Are you related to him? ‘’ Robin didn’t know why Mulan bothered to ask the question as she seems to already know the answer.

‘’I’m … I’m his daughter. Robin Hood Mills is my birth name. But if you knew him, I guess you could understand why I not deserve is name right now…’’

 

Mulan seems thoughtful for a second. ‘’Well, from the injuries on the guards and the precision of the shoot I will say that you not a bad archer, and those guards didn’t appear to be good people. And all that would matter if you just wanted to be a copy of your father. But I hope it’s not what you want Little One. The man is always different from the legend. It’s late, and you’ve been through a lot today.  Sleep Robin, tomorrow is another day… And we have a lot more talking to do.’’

 

At this, they both prepared for sleep. Mulan started by dropping her bow from her back, and putting her swords close to her sleeping bag as she got inside. Robin started doing the same. Taking her sleeping bag from Locksley. She put away her boots and took the knife form the back of her belt off. For some reason, Robin always slept with her bow inside her sleeping bag with her. Some people would have preferred a knife or a sword, but this bow always protected her from bad dreams and made her feel safe.

 

Before she could even count the sheep, Morpheus appeared before her, taking her to the kingdom of sleep, where she once again dreamt of the strange tower and the striking blue eyes …

 

* * *

 

 

She heard someone called her … Softly … She knew this voice. Where had she heard it? Her eyes slowly opened, seeing the stars and the moon looking back at her. Gone. The voice was gone from the moment she woke up. Robin couldn’t even remember the sound of it. Just the feeling  it brought with it, so peaceful. Like it was supposed to be heard by her, and only her… that voice made her feel comfortable, safe.

 

‘’You were smiling like an idiot while you were sleeping. Nice dream?’’

 

Robin turned around so quick that her back and head started hurting again. She had completely forgotten the existence of Mulan.  “I don’t know. It was the same dream I had yesterday when I passed out. A girl with blue eyes … well I think it was a girl, I’m not sure on that part… and a tower? This dream is really weird. I don’t even know why I would be smiling.’’ She stopped talking for a moment, looking up in the sky and seeing the stars slowly disappear as the day started again. “This dream felt familiar, but unknown at the same time. Like seeing something that you know will happen in the future…. Why did I just tell you all of that!? You still haven’t told me who you are!”

 

Mulan laughed at these quick changes in the young archer. She fluidly transitioned from thoughtful and hesitant to determinate and curious is seconds. “I already told you, I’m Mulan! I was the captain of a group of soldiers for the Emperor of my kingdom. Helper of a few Princesses who always ended up not needing it! And I was a part of the Merry Men. Yes, the Merry Men of your Father.’’

 

As soon as Mulan mentioned her father’s men, Robin stood up, excited about meeting another person who knew her father! She would finally be able to ask the questions that her mother and aunt couldn’t answer! And that could help her change her mind after what she did yesterday … Doesn’t matter that they were bad men… Mulan mentioned she needed to honour them, so she would. And getting stronger, making sure that the person who killed them was a person with respect and honour, not just some kid with dumb luck. Being sorry wouldn’t be enough, she need to survive. Being sorry doesn’t resolve any problems, it’s the act afterwards that really matters.

 

Wow … where did that come from … that was cool! Anyway, she have a friend of her father in front of her she can ask her question!

 

Robin start opened her mouth to ask her first question when Mulan cut her off. “I stopped us here yesterday because there was a lake not too far away, go get yourself cleaned up. I’ll prepare breakfast and go and have a wash myself. Then, you can ask your question … Ok little one?’’

 

Even if she was really disappointed about not getting immediate answers to her questions, smelling herself she really did have to admit that she need a good long shower … bath … wash in the lake? She grabbed her soap and towel from her bag on Locksley, kissed her horse good morning, and left for the lake.

 

The morning was full in the sky now, no more stars. Just the lazy sun, with the sound of the forest waking up. The birds start whistling, the sweet warm winds coming through the leaves. The light of the sun was reflecting in the water of the lake that she could finally see. She even saw a doe on the other side. Looking at her as if she knew her. Deciding to be dramatic, Robin bowed in the direction of the doe. And got a big surprise when the doe answered with her own bow.

 

The atmosphere was so relaxing that she may have stayed in the lake a little too long. When she got out of there she was all clean. Hair free and with a colour more dark blonde, blonder now without the dirt from the ground. All the blood stained on her disappeared and her skin was clear again. The dirt in her face washed away, highlighting her green eyes. Her green matching with the forest. Maybe it’s why the doe bowed to her. The noble animal thought Robin was a daughter of the forest.

 

Sadly she had to put her dirty old clothes back on.  She really needed a spare set … Clean and discreet. As a hunter she loved hiding in the tree, thanks her abilities. And the brown is more a ground colour, green would be better. On her way back to the camp, she was thinking about Mulan. She tried not to judge her by the Disney Movie back in Storybrooke, and she was right not to. Her eyes showed Robin that Mulan had seen more bad things that just an evil ugly dude who looks like an attempted metal/emo old man with a weird hawk. But this Mulan is still helping her, and right now she wants to trust her. Mulan could have killed her in a thousand ways already if she wanted to, but hasn’t.

 

So lost in her thoughts, before she knew it she was back at the camp. Mulan was waiting, sitting on a fallen tree, all fresh, and ready for answer Robin’s question. “You was taking too long, so I found somewhere else to clean myself off. I am ready for your questions, if you still have some.’’

 

Robin barely gave Mulan time to finish her sentence before starting to ask her first question. “How do you know my father? You say you were a soldier, and then that you were a one of the Merry Men, so I guess you were a soldier first. But you look barely 30 years old, why? Are you the Mulan that’s friends with Aurora and Phillip?  Did you really run away from your home to take the place of your father for the war? Did you also meet a dragon called Mushu?!’’

Robin couldn’t stop herself, when she was young she was crazy about Disney movies, especially Robin Hood, Alice in Wonderland and Mulan. Thank you Emma and Henry for showing her the power of these movie.

 

‘’So I was right, you are from this ‘Storybrooke’ world… You are lucky that you look like your father and that I know a little bit about the… strange … world. But you need to be careful, I could have been an enemy Little One.’’ Robin’s cheeks flushed red, embarrassed, after Mulan said that. She was right, she keep her bow and arrows close, same for her knife. She had already said a lot of information about some delicate things which people could use (if they have magic).

‘’First, yes, I am the … friend … Of Aurora and Phillip.’’ Robin keep mind to be careful if she spoke about them, she could see pain in Mulan’s eyes at the mention of their name. “That’s actually how I met your Dad. After helping saving Phillip, I couldn’t stay with Aurora and him for personal reasons. Your Dad asked me to join him and the Merry Men. I accepted his invitation and there I was, helping your father. Your brother was still really young. So I guess that was a long time ago … around 20 years here I think? Yes I may look 30ish, but only because I travel through worlds and realms. The time was different place by place. So sometimes when I was staying 5 years in a place, in another it was only 5 weeks? So right now I think I’m probably around 40 or 50 years old in my home realm, but I’ve lost track of time so I don’t really think it matters. I’ve never been one to take big consideration of another’s age anyway.’’

 

Robin was in front of Mulan, open mouth of shock. This woman (No, this Warrior) seems like she was not more than 10 years more than Robin, when in fact she was around 30 years older? She couldn’t believe it. And she was accepted into the Merry Men so easily? Robin would have thought that they would’ve been very particular with who joined them, not just … meet the boss, get approval and join the Merry Men. That seems fast, like, really fast.

 

‘’About my life, I remember Emma and Snow knowing a lot about the story of everyone. So I guess it’s why you think you know my story. No, I didn’t run away of my family, taking the place of my father in a war. That would have given my family a lot of problems. Like, jail and execution type problems. I defied him in front of the chief of our village. Who accepted. After a full day of fighting, I won. My dad was the one teaching me and he was tired by the life and hurt. The chief accept my demands of going to the war for my dad. I didn’t run away. I was accepted as a new soldier. As a Bushi, a soldier of recognized rank. I had an Ashigaru soldier at my service. His name was Mushu. So no, Mushu wasn’t a Dragon. He was a friend.’’

Robin recognised Mulan, along with everyone in Storybrooke had a story different to the Disney one. But still, some truths were told. Now Robin silly for asking about the dragon. Of course Mulan’s life would be different from the story she was told. I mean, Robin was pretty sure that her Aunt Regina had a crush on Emma. And Mulan says that she’s met Emma and Snow.

“Oh…. I really hope you aren’t related to someone in my family, because our family tree is giant and fucked up enough without another person entering it. I mean, I hope you don’t take that the wrong way, but I’m already related to almost everyone. ‘’ Robin start to be worried, she didn’t wanted to hurt the feeling of Mulan without knowing.

 

‘’Don’t worry Little one, Snow tried to explain it to me once a long time ago. I understand what you mean. But, now that I’ve answer your question, I have one for you Baby Hood.’’ Mulan’s eyes were serious now. Robin swallowed loudly, fearing what was to come. She was in front of a veteran of war, and a strong one for what she knew.

 

‘’I promised your dad that I would train his children when I was a Merry Men. And I succeeded with one, I trained Roland, your brother, until the day I had to leave. Now in order to keep my word to him, it’s your turn. Are you ready for that?’’

 

Robin was shocked. She knew that she isn’t as skilled as she could be. She knew she was good with an arrow. Well, amazing really, because of the blood of her dad running through her veins. But with a swords? She was the worst. And Mulan was a soldier, and a friend of her dad. From what she had heard back in Storybrooke, Mulan was an honest and trustworthy person, and loyal. A hero to look up to, and aspire to be. How could she say no at that?

 

“I, Robin Mills, am the daughter of Robin Hood, skilled with the bow of his legacy. Thief in the eyes of the King and kingdom, saviour of those in need. I was born ready!’’

 

* * *

 

 

She wasn’t ready. In an instant she regretted it. She wanted to go back to Storybrooke, where things were easy. Two weeks with Mulan in the forest, was two weeks that Robin wanted to die. The moment she accepted Mulan’s proposition, they began. Robin thought that they would start with sword training and sparring. Cool things. But of course they didn’t!

The first day, Mulan asked her to run. Robin asked until when or where, Mulan simply said she would know when she arrives. Mulan followed silently along on her horse.… Never telling Robin when to stop. Literally, Robin ran until she passed out. She wanted to sleep again two days when she woke up. Mulan told her they would be training again in the morning. She made Robin run, again,  she passed out in the middle of the afternoon (It was so hot she couldn’t stop sweating). She woke up in her bed in the middle of the night, trying to go unnoticed by Mulan so she could keep sleeping.

 

It didn’t work. Mulan saw her and forced her to get up. Now, Robin was exhausted, it was probably around one o’clock in the morning and she was so tired. She heard Mulan talking about her training program, something like running without stopping until she could run all day, which apparently in Mulan’s logic meant that she can walk for multiple days if she can run for a full day.

 

After the running (passing out and waking back up), Mulan would work her agility, hiding by climbing trees and jumping from one to another, if she was spotted, she had push-ups as punishment. Her agility needed to be perfect for aiming on the move.

Two weeks later and Robin was suffering. Thank the Lord, Mulan gave her a short break when she finally ran the day without passing out. She was sat in a tree on her break, when she spotted a small girl who looked to be around 10, reaching for an apple.

The poor girl trying, and failing, to reach it with her short arms. Robin watched on, quietly amused. The spectacle was rather funny, until the girl decide to climb the tree to get the apple. She climbed to a high branch of the tree and spotted an apple within her reach. The moment she put her hands around the apple the branch she was perched on cracked and broke. The child fell. Directly into the arms of Robin.

 

Robin had no idea what just happened. One moment she was in her tree, watching the kid fall. When the next she had it in her arms. Like a reflex, her body had moved itself. She could hear her heart racing with adrenaline. She was so high hiding in the tree that Robin doesn’t know how she doesn’t have broken legs from the jump…

When she looked down she could see the girl with her eyes closed in fear, anticipating hitting the ground. When she realised she hadn’t landed on the ground, she opened her eyes staring at the person who had just saved her.

“You are okay kiddo? You know that was pretty dangerous.” Robin said as she put the child’s feet back firmly on the ground. “This apple was too high for you, maybe next time try another tree?”

 

“I am okay thank you sir, but I really needed this apple. My aunt love apples and this is the only apple tree in the area…’’ As the girl was talking, Robin start thinking how alike her she is. Green eyes, blond / brown hair, even the same nose… No, one eye was blue and the other green. She wore a cute blue dress and flower crown in her hair. This girl was too adorable and Robin’s parenting instincts were going crazy. She had always loved children.

 

While Robin was taking in the small girl, the girl was staring at her just the same. The ‘’man’’ was shorter than expected, wearing a green hood, gloves, and trousers. Even her shirt undershirt was green. The child still assumed Robin to be a man. Well, until Robin push her Hood down.

 

‘’You are a girl!’’ The girl cried as she finally saw the face of her hero.

“Good observation Kiddo! Wait, why are you surprised that I’m not boy?’’ Robin knew that a lot of people thought that she was a boy, she like changing her voice for anonymity so she doesn’t really mind that people misunderstand. It doesn’t matter who she is, when it’s the act that counts. But she didn’t switch her voice with this girl, so Robin thought she would guess right away that she was a girl.

“My aunt told me that only boys save girls! Because girl don’t fight! But I don’t like that, I am a hero girl! When my friends in the village need help I help them, so I am a saviour even if I am a girl, and the mean boy says that I shouldn’t fight for other people, especially for weak ones, but they are my friends and they need help, so I can’t not do anything. And the old man in the village tell me that I am really smart cause I don’t let them change the way I am. Well, it’s what the grandpapa say to me, I don’t really know what that means, yet. And every time I come back home with dirty clothes my aunt tell me to stop fighting ‘cause I am a girl…’’

This kid… never stopped talking. Not even for breath. Robin was dumbstruck. It’s as if the girl didn’t even need to breathe.

And she actually never stop talking. A whole week, knowing this kid. Every time that they met it’s just Robin listening and letting the kid talk. The only moment she talked was in their first meeting when she stopped one of Emily’s rants (She told Robin her name to stop getting called kiddo… she didn’t stop thought) to explain to her that doesn’t matter what gender you are, what age you are, it doesn’t matter, you can be a hero. And that it’s not because someone look like a hero that they are one, it’s what they do that counts.

After talking with her for the week, Robin felt like she had a little sister. She learnt that she only had her aunt for family, and the ‘Grandpapa’ of all the village. She also learnt that the girl’s aunt loves apples but only one apple tree in all the forest near the village, and Emily loves her aunt with all her heart. Which is why Robin found her in the tree that day.

 

Sadly her aunt is very old fashioned, and doesn’t let her niece talk because girl should always listen and not talk. This becomes why Robin lets her talk without stopping when they meet. She understands how important it is to let her talk freely. Helps grow her self-confidence.

 

The more time passed, the more Emily wanted to be like Robin. Robin become her role model, the hero this little girl wanted to be. Robin was for Emily what her father was to Robin. And for her? It was just what she needed to know what she was doing was right. Robin told Emily all about her story, that she was a thief for the people of the kingdom, helping those who needed it most.

 

But sadly for Robin, she ran out of time with her little adoptive sister. Mulan wasn’t pushing her in training anymore. So she knew that more difficult training was coming.

 

Another two weeks. The intensity of the training had reached new heights. Robin, was spent. She had nothing left to give when finally…... Mulan said she was ready to use a weapon. It’s time to show her teacher what she’s got.

 

* * *

 

 

That doesn’t go as planned. First of all, the ‘weapon’ was only little knife … No joke. The only weapon she was allowed to use was teeny knife that looked like toothpick! No need to say that Robin was upset. She couldn’t use her Bow, and the only things she did was talk to a 10year-old and ‘play’ with a toothpick. And every time she try to tell to Mulan that she wants to use ‘real’ weapon, her master she was told to wait. She didn’t even know why she was waiting.

 

The only things Robin could do, was hope that she was making her dad proud. Mulan told her that she will train her for one month or two and so she can be a true thief and worthy of joining the Merry Men. Robin just need to wait, watch the time fly, and work hard enough to do her job properly.

 

* * *

 

 

So, it took her more than one month. Even if before training she was a natural expert with a bow, now she was unbeatable. She had been horrible with a sword.

 

But now, at the end of her training, Robin was capable to keep a fight against Mulan, in a one versus one fair fight. In this short expanse of time, not only her fight skills improved, but Mulan taught her to be discreet and walk with silence. She was the type of girl who would’ve been caught because of the sound of a cracking branch, now the only moment you could knew she was there, was when SHE want you to know it.

 

She also gained strength, agility and speed. But as the saying goes, no pain no gain. And boy had Robin been in pain, she left her training with a lot of new scars. She was worried that she’d never regain full sensation in her legs again after running for so long.

One day Mulan came back from a village with new clothes and someone that apparently she knew from one of her adventures. He was a black-smith. The new clothes were in a dark shade of green. There was dark / brown kind of pant, a white shirt, and a green vest, and a green hood. The big difference with her last clothes was the protection in it. There was thunder sheet on her shoulder, forearm, and from her ankles to her knees. The protection was in a dark shade too. Black like the night, people wouldn’t see them when she would hide.

 

Mulan wanted Robin to change her bow and get a metal one, though that would also mean Robin would have to say goodbye to her father’s bow, and Mulan understood the sentimentality. Nevertheless, she introduced Robin to the blacksmith.

Jack, the blacksmith, explained to Robin that Mulan had brought him with her as he was a weapons expert, however he wasn’t there to make her a new bow, but to teach her how.

“If I make the bow, the heart of the weapon belongs to me so sometimes it may lash out if I gave it to you”.  He explained how every weapon has a soul, one born into them by their creator. How, weapons made with soul will never betray their owners and always shoot true. These weapons are more powerful than any other kind. “Create your own bow, and it will never betray you… And if you put a part of your heart in it, together, nothing will stop you.”

 

After thinking it over, Robin understood the power Jack was talking about, and how valuable that could be. A bow that would only shoot for her. She got to work, and started making her own bow. She decided to use some metal work in her new bow, with the aid of Jack. She also thought that she would use her Father’s bow to make her own. That way she could always keep him close. She now had the opportunity to change the size of her bow. When she was little, she remembered the part of her father’s story when she learned that the size of an arrow doesn’t matter, it’s the bow. The bigger it is, the further the arrow will travel, the smaller the less.

 

Robin put all her heart into her making her bow. The moment she finished is forever ingrained in her memory. She never explained everything to Mulan, but Robin finished her bow at night, when the moon was as full, like an eye watching her work and protecting her. When she felt the most comfortable. The forge room was outside so she was in the middle of the forest when she was working it, in peace.

 

When she strung her bow, finally finishing it, she remembered what Jack had told her about putting a part of her heart in it. In that instant, a light shone from the handle. It was so bright that she need to close her eyes and turn her head. When she opened them again, she found a small symbol on the bow’s side. There was two circles behind a sort of bow which was aiming with an arrow. Robin didn’t know where it came from. When she passed her finger on it, she felt a warm feeling around her heart. A whisper of the wind under the light of the full moon, telling her everything is okay. This was the final sign she needed to silence the voice in the back of her mind that was still screaming ‘you killed a man’.

 

This bow will protect her. She was sure of that. Because even if she lost it, she could feel the magic in it. She put love in it, a part of her heart. And nothing is more powerful than love. She didn’t let Mulan know this secret about her bow. That was her secret to keep. An intimate secret between Robin, the Moon, and her bow.

 

In this time with Mulan, Robin’s mind changed too. When she started fighting with real weapons, she had remembered what happen with the guards. She had nightmares about it sometimes, seeing her hands full of blood. Robin was thankful for the comfort that she felt with her new bow, but also Mulan. Mulan had helped Robin heal her first scars, the trauma in her mind from those first men she killed. But now, with her bow, she felt almost complete.

 

“Some of the greatest battles will be fought within the silent chambers of your own soul” Mulan told her one night. In that night, Robin didn’t sleep. Mulan’s words rolling through her mind again and again.

 

Since then her sleeping patterns at night became more regular. Though not better. She never dreamt. It was always a nightmare or an empty sleep, but it was regular. Though sometimes, when she had too many nightmares in a row, her sleep would change all of a sudden and Robin would see, blue eyes, and a tower. It wasn’t a lovely dream, or even a nightmare. It was just there. Almost like a memory rather than a dream.

 

Sometimes she asked herself if she was crazy. Especially when she go for a ride on Locksley and she could feel eyes on her. Something like that could be normal here, there are criminals in these woods (she remember kicked the ass of some of them when they got too close to Emily’s house). But she could tell when a human was watching her…. and this doesn’t feel like one. She has a good instincts about these things. Nevertheless, she ignored the feeling and rode through.

 

Robin was alone in her thoughts, and let her mind wonder. Sometimes she wonders about her mother, and this became one of those times. Wonders if she’s worried about her, if she is searching for her, or if Regina, Henry, and sometimes Emma, calm her down, and remind her that this is what Robin needs. After all if there is anyone who could understand that Robin just needed this to connect to her father then, those three would.

Something else that changed is now how she sees herself. She doesn’t hate herself any more. No, hating herself was the wrong term for it, because she didn’t, she had hated who she was. The Robin of Storybrooke, the girl who only cared about her popularity. Who was mean to kids who were different. She hated that version of her. If she stood in front of that self now, she would slap her.

Thinking back, she still can’t believe who she was. She didn’t recognize herself in this girl…. And with what she put her mum through, she is happy that she isn’t her anymore.

She will never let that happen again. Never.

 

* * *

 

 

When Robin woke up, she knew today would be different. She could feel it. First, she had a dream with the blue eyes again, but this one was peaceful, and she saw one more thing. Blond hair, like the sun. This little detail revealed to her what she had wondered most. The blue eyes, and the blond hair, they belonged to a girl. She recognised it as a girl really quickly. Thank her gay heart. And these features were a girl’s.

 

The second thing that told her today was different, was that Mulan didn’t wake her up. She didn’t really need her master to wake her, because she naturally found herself awake in the mornings. Mulan always had a talent for knowing when she was awake. But Mulan would still wake her before she was ready every morning anyway (Robin was sure that she use magic for that, Mulan was too precise for just it being luck).

 

When she open her eyes, she saw Mulan sitting on her knees, her swords stuck in the ground in front of her. Robin knew what a meditating Mulan looked like. And that wasn’t it.

‘’Is everything okay Mulan?’’ Robin saw the swordswoman opening her eyes in surprise, she hadn’t noticed Robin was awake. This was the kind of thing that scared the fuck out of Robin…  Something surprising Mulan.

 

Mulan started getting up, rubbing her hands together, clearly stressed … But Mulan was never stressed?  “Yes, everything is fine. I just decided that it was time for you to have your last training session. You know how we planned to follow the practices of your father, and go on a mission the moments you were be ready. Well Today is the day, let’s start the first of your adventures.”

 

‘’ So … We’re really going to help people? Not just the local villagers around Emily’s house? Not that I don’t want to help them, but we’ve done so much that the only problem they have now is needing extra hands to make food. I even taught them to hunt so they can eat through winter! I don’t know why you are stressed, today is so exciting!’’ Robin couldn’t stop smiling! She was going to do what she wanted to. Helping other people. She still had her Dad’s ring inside her shirt, she would never let it go, and didn’t plan too.

 

‘’Your last task, is to defeat me. Fight, one versus one. You and me. Fair fight. And you will win if I can’t fight anymore. I will win if you can’t fight anymore.’’ As Mulan was saying that, the determination in her eyes got stronger.

 

Robin immediately become serious, taking in the gravity of the situation. This was her last training, and she guessed it might be something like this. But the way Mulan said ‘can’t fight anymore’ worried her. This fight was going to have bloodshed. No joking around, fighting for lives. In this match, she will not fight her master or friend. No, she will have to think of Mulan as fighting an enemy. A well trained, strong enemy. Who will aim to hurt her, maybe even kill her.

 

The only thought in Robin’s mind right now was: This shit is getting serious.

 

They got themselves prepared. Mulan put her armour on, grabbed her sword from its place, still stuck in the ground. She completed her armour by putting her helmet on her head. Her weapons? Sword in hand, two knifes in each side of the hips, and her bow on her back.

 

Robin didn’t have a strong armour like Mulan, but she have her clothes with the extra protection in the legs and arms. She put her gloves on, they were protective leather and she didn’t want to use the swords without them… Happen before when she didn’t have them yet … with the blisters she got, she regretted it. She took her bow in her hand, a loose arrow, ready in the other, knife on each thigh, and her swords behind her.

 

A faceoff. An archer who’s shot was as deadly long range as was close range. Against a master swordsman who taught her, her every move. It will be interesting. Mulan knows how Robin fights, and Robin knew Mulan too. She knew need to hit first, it was her only way.

 

“I will count to 3 okay? After 3, we fight. We can use all the forest if you want too, you can use your horse, all your weapons. If you can’t fight anymore and give up, yell as loud as you can, that you give up. I will do the same if I can’t keep fighting.’’ Robin listened carefully. There was no way that she would be the one to call out and give up first. She preferred death … Ok not really but that’s a cool sentence and she wanted to say it.

 

‘’Ready Robin?’’ Robin pushed her hood on her head, put three arrows in the bowstring, and readied her weapon.

 

‘’Ready.’’ She replied. There was no hesitation in her words. Slowly she counted.

 

‘’…1…’’ The tension built, slowly, rising higher.

 

‘’…2…’’ Not one of them was moving. Statues. As if in those moments neither one dared to breathe. The melody of the forest stopped for them, all sensing the moment in front of them.

 

‘’…3 !’’ The moment Mulan finish the count, she dodged the arrow that immediately flew at her.

 

At the same moment Robin reloaded and took aim at Mulan again, she shot the two other arrows just to the right with half a second between each one.

 

Mulan just had enough time to run out of the direct range of the bow. She managed to hide, just getting away from Robin’s sight. When Mulan realised that Robin was going to play close range she decide to attack back. Swinging her sword horizontally, giving Robin less chance to dodge it.

 

Sadly for Mulan, Robin’s archer reflexes were faster than Mulan’s. She put her bow, now in her non-dominant hand, between her and Mulan’s sword, effectively blocking it. Taking the pause to shoot another arrow as she put her feet between the legs of Mulan and push her away.

 

Mulan took the distance. She could feel the blood slip on her checks where the arrow touch her. Seems like her apprentice hid one secret from her, who would have known that Robin could use her bow no matter what hand used?

 

Robin took three other arrows from her quiver on her hip. Carefully lacing each one between her fingers. And take a moment to observe. She wanted a first hit, and she got it.

 

Mulan was a little bit angry at herself. She let Robin hurt her because she didn’t think she could be ambidextrous, and was surprised. She need to remember that the girl with too much arrogance she first met, isn’t this girl. This is the girl she made, the one she trained.

 

They started turning in circle. The other waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Before Robin could even blink, Mulan took out one of her knives and threw it at her. Thanks again her reflexes, Robin aimed at it with and arrow and sent it off in another direction.

 

Sadly, the knife was a distraction for Mulan to come closer. Apparently, Robins technique to distract Mulan with arrows, had given Mulan the same idea. Robin barely had time to get her own sword to react.

 

After some exchange of swings and blows, with only the sound of iron against iron disturbing the silence of the forest. Robin could see that she was in trouble. Mulan was better with a sword and close range fighting. She couldn’t deny it. But Robin still had another secret weapon.

 

A childhood spent raised with the son of a prince and a knight, and the daughter of a pirate. She didn’t forget the little fake battles they had when she was just a little kiddo. One thing she remembered from Hook was, sometimes even a pirate has to use their head.

 

With Mulan putting more and more pressure on Robin in the close range fight, she decided that now was the perfect time to use Hook’s advice. So of course, like a true pirate, she head-butted Mulan. Taking the advantage of her momentary shock, Robin took a swing at Mulan’s calf. It connected, and Mulan let out a cry of pain.

 

But Mulan wasn’t going down without a fight, as she fell from her injury, she lashed out her sword and cut Robin from her left eye to her bicep. Robin moaned with pain as she gained distance from Mulan.

 

Robin couldn’t use her left arm now because of the cut across it. (Probably destroyed part of her muscle right there) without forgetting her eye was swelling shut and she couldn’t see out of it anymore, making it more difficult for aiming.

Mulan couldn’t get up because if her leg. Robin had sliced from the top of her calf, through to her heel. Straight through her achilles tendon, a special spot to keep an enemy from getting up.

They were looking in each other eyes (well, eye for Robin). The silence was as heavy between then. Both waiting for the other to move first to see what they would do. Neither of them were giving up.

 

Mulan decide to act first, taking her bow from behind her with three arrows that Robin dropped from her quiver. When she saw that, Robin take her bow put her hand in the quiver and find nothing. That’s a big advantage for Mulan, 3 arrows against none.

 

As Mulan was aiming at Robin and started shooting, Robin heard a sound on her right. The small voice, she immediately recognised, breathed her name. She could hear the shock in her voice. She turned her head and saw Emily, looking at her with terrified eyes.

 

Robin saw the next moments in slow motion. She saw Mulan’s aim turn in the last moment toward the noise. At Emily.  She already shot the first two arrows at Robin, but the last one was released as she turned, heading straight for Emily. Robin could see all clearly, even with one eye. She was still in her body, but she felt like she didn’t control it anymore. She could hear the birds start whistling again after stopping while they were fighting. She could feel the wind in her hair. The blood dripping down her body. But she could also heard the voice in her head screaming.

Save her.

 

Suddenly, everything moved as fast as lightening. She caught the first arrow Mulan shot at her in her hand, aimed it in her bow for the arrow that was headed for Emily. Shot. It was so close. She hit the arrow of Mulan’s when it was just centimetres from Emily’s nose, changing its direction in the last instant.

 

After seeing Emily without an arrow going at her face, she Robin took a deep breath. Wait. Mulan loosed three arrows. One at Emily. One she caught. And the third one?

 

She looked at Mulan, the warrior looked back at her with wide eyes. Robin heard a scream, and turned her head back to Emily to see the small girl with her hands in front of her open mouth and tears slipping from her eyes.

 

Robin wanted to run to Emily and comfort the child, the Little sister she never had.

 

But she couldn’t.

 

But something was keeping her from moving. Maybe her feet were stuck? As Robin looked down to see why she couldn’t walk, she found the third arrow. There it was, the only thing she could see, was an arrow, deep in her stomach.

 

‘’Oh … That’s … There’s third one …’’ As Robin breathed those words, she tasted blood in her mouth and a darkness clouded her vision.

She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. As she fell, she heard a woman screaming.

That wasn’t Mulan.

That wasn’t Emily.

Her heart told her that it was the girl, her girl, the one with blue eyes and blonde hair that she saw so much in her dreams.


End file.
